Sweet Temptation
by Koishii Sweet
Summary: AU. Kenshin and Kaoru had become enemies from the ninth grade. He moved away and is back. Now hidden emotions rises and temptation is dealt with.…but she already has someone…Enishi…his best friend. KenshinKaoruEnishi triangle.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I dun own it!!

****

Summary: AU. Kenshin and Kaoru had become enemies from the ninth grade. He moved away and is back. Now hidden emotions rises and temptation is dealt with.…but she already has someone…Enishi…his best friend. Kenshin/Kaoru/Enishi triangle. 

****__

Sweet Temptation

Prologue 

He stared at her for the twentieth time today. When would he stop? She was always Kaoru…He never thought of her anything other than just Kaoru! Now she was this goddess to stare at night and day. He moved away for six months and when he came back she…as a….a…a woman!!!

To her pride, at least, what she made her pride, she was a tom boy. She played Kendo. Of course playing kendo wasn't what made her that. She wore boy's clothes continuously and told everyone in sight that she was a tom boy.

That's all changed. Now she had curves , if she had them before, no one would of ever known. She had every boy in school gawking at her and to Tomoe's dismay, so was he. 

Yeah, he sounded like this was the first time he saw a woman, but he couldn't deny it. Kaoru Kamiya was hot.

To think that he turned her down before made his stomach turn. They were in the ninth grade and she had a huge crush on him. He later found out and oh so nicely turned her down in front of everyone. She was heart broken, he knew that much and they became enemies. If he knew she would turn out like this a day in her life, things would have been differently.

He glanced at her one more time and the next thing he knew, Enishi was pushing his tongue down her throat. Sure, he would of worked his way to get her but his was his best friend.

****

AN: *Yawns* This is supposed to be in Kaoru's way …but I thought I'd use Kenshin…oh yeah…the ending…that sounded a lil gay there...but…Kenshin is true to his friends!!! Lol…I'm sleepy..…night night!!

---

Review please!

Koishii Sweet


	2. Chapter One: Her voice, His voice

* * *

> ****
> 
> AN: Sorry this is so late! Oh yeah, I've been having probbys with Kaoru said…Kenshin said…She said…He said…yeah…I think you gat it…
> 
> ****
> 
> Disclaimer: Now, tell me, if I owned Rurouni Kenshin….why would I be writing? HA! I'd be too busy making this a part of the series…
> 
> ****
> 
> Summary: AU. Kenshin and Kaoru had become enemies from the ninth grade. He moved away and is back. Now hidden emotions rises and temptation is dealt with.…but she already has someone…Enishi…his best friend. Kenshin/Kaoru/Enishi triangle.
> 
> ****
> 
> Sweet Temptation
> 
> __
> 
> Chapter One: Her voice, His voice
> 
> __
> 
> By: Koishii Sweet
> 
> * * *
> 
> Kaoru sighed and sat down in her bed. She had woken up late…missed first period…and fell down five times today! This day couldn't get any worse…but it could of gotten better. _'Maybe Enishi could cheer me up…he is rather good at that…' _She giggled and hurriedly ran to the phone and dialed Enishi's number.
> 
> ****
> 
> Ring….Ring…..Ring….Ring…..Ring….
> 
> "Hello?"
> 
> His voice sent shivers up spine. She closed her eyes in sensation as she heard the man's breathing go up and down. Kaoru's eyes widened . That wasn't Enishi!! Was he playing her? But…that was a man's voice! Though, that really didn't make a difference. She gasped and dropped the phone in result. _'Calm yourself down Kaoru!' _She thought as she sighed deeply. After five seconds, she picked up the phone and put it to her ear.
> 
> "Hello? Anyone there?"
> 
> "H…Hai! Uh, can I speak to Enishi please?"
> 
> Kenshin froze. He knew who that voice belonged to. That sweet angelic voice belonged to no one other than his Kaoru. Wait…_his_ Kaoru? Where did that come from? She belonged to Enishi. He told himself that more than once…so why was is it so hard for him to accept that?
> 
> "Yeah, hold on."
> 
> "Hello?"
> 
> "Enishi!! Who was that?"
> 
> He smirked on the other side of the line. "Someone…why don't you come over and see who it is?"
> 
> She groaned. "Oh…you know I hate surprises! I'll be there in a minute anyway!"
> 
> "Wait. Don't come over. Just come to Sano's party tonight."
> 
> "Okay. What time? Heh, I forgot…"
> 
> "Anytime. We're headed there right now."
> 
> She pouted. "What happened to the thing boys pick up girls?!"
> 
> He laughed. "It was used and abused."
> 
> "Your soooo mean!"
> 
> "If you say so."
> 
> "Since when did you start listening to me?!"
> 
> "Since today."
> 
> "See? You were going to get an early birthday present tonight…but for being so mean! Your not getting it!"
> 
> "Ah. Don't keep your hopes up."
> 
> "Huh. That's what you think , smart mouth. I'll see you later. Bye."
> 
> "Bye." With that he clicked over.
> 
> Kaoru kicked the wall. He could be so mean sometimes! Then so sweet….couldn't he just choose one? And she did prefer the sweet side. She sighed. She wasn't really fed up about that…it was that he wouldn't tell her who that mystery man was! She wanted to know who that voice belonged too. who sent shivers up her spine belonged to.
> 
> Kaoru sighed again. She needed to get ready. She ran to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she put on an black shirt with pink writing that said, 'I'm too sexy for a shirt', Black jeans with pink prints and pink flip flops. Kaoru smiled, who knew she could get ready so fast?
> 
> End Of Chapter One
> 
> * * *
> 
> AN: ( I'm in love with that song!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) THIS WAS NOT EDITED ALL!!!!!!!!!! So sorry for any mistakes!!! I'm so sorry I took so long to update!!!! Me=VERY BUSY! I would run on but I have a sleep over to pack for!!!! I can't do review response today…so I thank EVERYONE who reviewed!!! Thank you so much!!!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Review Please!!!!!!
> 
> Koishii Sweet


End file.
